A Sound Soul Dwells Within A Sound Mind and A Sound Body
by amy2may
Summary: For your SoMa needs, I present to you a collection of Soul and Maka one-shots of nothing but pure fluff! Ratings vary between K-T, and a summary of the one-shot will be at the beginning of each post. Follow for regular updates and send in your requests if you have a SoMa prompt you would like to see in the collection. Story Five: "Light Without Darkness" R&R!
1. Story 1: Nightmares

_**A Sound Soul Dwells Within a Sound Mind and a Sound Body**_

**By: ****_amy2may_**

**Collection of SoMa One-Shots: ****_Soul Eater Edition_**

**Story One: ****_Nightmares Are Simply Unfinished Dreams_**

**Summary: ****_Maka has a nightmare. Soul's there to comfort her._**

**Rating: ****_K+_**  
_**(For VERY minor language)**_

**Word Count: ****_2,055_**

**Author's Notes:**  
_**Oh my god, it has been so long since I have posted! A couple of things:**_

_**1) I DO NOT write smut or lemons. This is purely SoMa FLUFF, but I'm sure we can deal with that! c;**_

_**2) I DO take requests, you guys can message them to me or comment, but I do prefer requests as a message.**_

_**3) Please follow, for this will be a COLLECTION of one-shots, so look out for updates! I am almost finished with two or three others, so an update should be soon. Hopefully I can come up with a schedule, but I'm not that organized. .-.**_

_**4) If you are a Shingeki No Kyojin (Attack On Titan) fan, I have an EreMika one-shot fanfic coming up as well as a continuous one with humor, romance, plot-twists, and tears...**_

_**I think that's about it! Please enjoy and I'm sorry. I believe this piece to be extremely crappy... I had envisioned something better, but this word-vomit came out instead... I apologize.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS PORTRAYED IN THE STORY. ONLY THE STORY BELONGS TO ME, AS WELL AS MY IMPRESSIVE QUOTE (I GUESS) AT THE END.**

* * *

**_Nightmares Are Simply Unfinished Dreams_**

_ Today, Soul and I are about to obtain all one-hundred souls, and finally he can become a Death Scythe. All we need is one more soul to do so. A Witch's soul, in which, we are only about a mile away from obtaining one!_

_ "Soul, let's go!" I yell, already in stance for what we are about to witness. However, my partner has other ideas, as he takes off full-speed to the Witch's pumpkin-shaped house. "S-Soul! Baka, this isn't going to be like the other missions where you can just barge in and-dammit, Soul!" The next thing I know, my Weapon is lunging himself towards the window, while I decide to take the stairs of our enemy's house._

_ My face is already burning red with anger, but it only grows worse when I find my partner's face buried in the breast's of the Witch. She is taking her bubble bath while his nose is spewing a fountain of blood; the purple-haired girl lying naked in the tub is simply giggling cutely with amusement. What is this I'm feeling, though?_

_**Why am I alone?**_

_**Wait.**_

_**Soul?**_

_ "Do you think I would want to be partners with a flat-chested girl like you, Maka?"_

_**All you men are the same.**_

_"Psh, Tiny Tits."_

_**Liars.**_

_"It would be uncool of me, as a Weapon, to leave my Meister like that."_

_**Cheaters.**_

_"Sorry, Maka, but do you think a cool guy like me..._

_Would stick around with someone like you?"_

**_..._**

"Soul!" Maka woke up in a cold sweat; her throat was raw, her heart beating rapidly. She found it strange how her heart was still beating, because it seemed like there was no reason that it should be functioning. Not after the scene she had just watched for the millionth time. Not without Soul.

The Meister reached up to rub the sleep that was blurring her vision, when she realized that it was a salty liquid trailing down her porcelain cheeks. The petite, brunette stared blankly at her wall before she let out a sob. Maka curled up in a ball, cupping her hands in front of her mouth as an effort to mute her cries, but the tears began to flow freely onto her bed. Her knees were folded to her flat-chest, that she couldn't help but to notice after the nightmare that burned in her mind and pounded against her skull. Her face was buried in her comforter, and however, despite the name, it wasn't at all comforting. Maka felt even more alone now, than ever.

It was true that Soul had said such harsh things, making her believe that he really would ditch her for Blair, but he didn't mean them, or so she hoped. These damned dreams kept reoccurring more often now, and they were starting to rip apart her state of mind. She had thought about admitting defeat to Soul, but she hated showing signs of weakness, even if she did tend to do so more frequently than she would like, it didn't mean she did not despise showing her soft side to others. All Maka wanted was to be strong enough for her Weapon... To be good enough.

"I'm sorry, Soul." She whispered under her breath, tears rushing down the bridge of her nose, teeth clenched together, and her fists balled up, tightly.

"Why are you sorry?" The girl gasped, instantly freezing. She could hear her pulse in her ears and feel it drumming in her flat-chest. Maka couldn't move. She couldn't muster the amount of strength needed in order to turn and face the source of that voice.

The voice sighed and she could feel the person's weight settle on her bed. "Maka, what's going on? This is the fourth night this week you've woken me up. It's uncool to worry your partner like that." Soul said, calmly, lying on his back next to the fragile teen, sniffling with her face stuffed into her bed. Yet, Maka still could not do anything in her willpower to budge. That is, until Soul adjusted himself on her bed, placing a hand on Maka's shoulder and pushing her over on her back before his Meister could even react.

"Maka," he repeated, lowering her small wrists by holding them in the grasp of his hands, dropping them to lay motionless by her sides. "Tell me." Soul's thumb outlined the skin under her lashes to erase the stray tears, as his left arm holding his weight so he could hover over her. At this point, the girl beneath his was at a loss of words, and it was visible, too; the way her mouth hung open with no intelligent words forming. Only the sound of her shaky breathing being released, filling the overbearing atmosphere of pressure and harsh silence.

On the other hand, there was Soul, practically in a haze, and no clue where all of these sudden actions originated. He definitely had no idea why he has not fallen on his face yet, either, but his nerves were almost numbed by watching his wielder shed tears for reasons that he had yet to discover. Maybe it was a pinch of anger from being completely avoided, or something else that seemed to be at bay for the moment. It was obvious that not being able to comfort his Meister would be totally uncool, but the snow-headed boy couldn't even focus on whether he was portraying the qualities of a cool person or not. He couldn't trash the image drilled in his mind of a tear-stroked Maka apologizing to him for mysterious reasons and the stiffness of her tiny form under him.

When she inhaled sharply, his thoughts instantly disappeared and all of his attention focused on what was happening in front of his very eyes. Soul swung his legs over, giving his friend room to breathe. He stretched himself out on her bed, locking his fingers behind his head and propping his upper body on the wooden headboard, waiting for whatever she had to announce. However, Maka still hadn't moved a single inch. Getting impatient, Soul tried his best to encourage her by adjusting his pose, scooting to curl up around the girl's petite figure and using his arm as a pillow above her head, and stroked her chestnut locks with the other hand.

Eventually, she spoke, and with each breath that was gathered, her partner could make out the quivering that her voice withheld. It was palpable she endeavored to regain herself, but flunked when her body erupted with a new wave of salty fluids spilling from her eyes.

Soul couldn't help but to roll his eyes in annoyance, but still encircled his arms around Maka and pulled her to his chest, granting her access to heave out cries. Due to her stubborn personality, Soul was well aware of how she refused to cry while he was within her boundaries. She had always complained as to how unattractive her face tended to be after a fit of sobbing. '_I look like a chipmunk that hasn't slept for months_,' she would say, flailing her arms with an adorable puff in her cheeks. The other teen would deny the statement, but always obliged to opening his mouth to maintain his 'cool' status.

"I-I..." the technician stuttered, "I had another nightmare, is all." She coughed, trying so relentlessly to end the wavering of her voice, "Trust me, it's cool."

She had just lied _while_ using _his_ catchphrase. Soul Eater Evans was not going to take that.

Once again, Soul scooted himself over to her height and leaned over her, their noses only inches from touching. "Maka, why do you even try to hide things from me? It is not 'cool' and in fact, it is uncool to lie to your partner." The Scythe sighed, resting his forehead on Maka's and closing his eyes. "Tell me, Maka," he began as his eyelids lifted to watch her, "What was the nightmare about?"

A bit of the tension that had built up in her system, released itself as Maka eventually calmed her shaking. Being so close to Soul seemed to have evened-out their wavelengths to be in an uncut sync.

She batted her eyes innocently at the boy above her, before exhaling and avoiding his gaze, "I had a nightmare that..." she trailed off and gnawed on her bottom lip, "That you left me to be-to be with Blair!" Her tone grew a bit more aggressive, but she soon recuperated her placid mask by clamping her teeth together as a form of discharge. "You asked why someone as '_cool_' as you would..." the sandy-blonde's volume decreased, "Would stay with someone like me. Someone with no a-appeal, or no charming person-" Maka choked down a sob, "Personality, or-or anything that anyone would want."

Soul could only stare in awe with his lips parted as he watched her puffy eyes shed more tears, but only to be wiped away intermittently as they fell, using her cotton sleeve. With each sweep of the fabric against her face, she left behind splotches of inflamed skin.

Soul had repositioned himself, this time sitting crisscross, still concentrating on her. Maka sat up as well, but drooped her head. "S-Soul?"

"Yeah, Maka?"

His Meister sniffed. "You... You can go now. I'll be fine, o-okay?" She looked up and gave him a fake-as-hell smile that trembled as more heartache glossed-over her eyes. She broke. Frantically, Maka shook her head and clung onto her partner's shirt as she cried out into his chest, repeating the same three words: "Don't leave me."

Soul's eyes widened, as he paused at her touch, before relaxing a bit and coiling his arms around her frame. The Weapon awkwardly patted her on the back, his fingers then lingering on the material of her shirt as he relished the feeling of her figure being so close to his. The sensation that filled his soul when he thought about it in more depth made Soul clasp the fibers of her top, thoroughly pulling her further into him. His ruby eyes shut as his face found its way to the crook of his partner's neck.

They stayed in that position for a while, Maka lying in between Soul's legs, still crying on his chest. However, she was no longer sobbing, only silent whimpers from time-to-time, but it still gave Soul some piece of mind. He was sitting up, his bush of snow-colored hair cushioning his head as it was propped on Maka's headboard.

He watched her as her breathing began to allay itself. His hand rested on the small of her back as the other twirled and played with her smooth hair. Things like this often occurred in their relationship, and living together, they have seen it all and continue to work things out. Whether the problem is actually fixed, or only delayed, in the end, it all works out. As long as the duo has each other to rely on, it'll be okay.

When Soul felt slumber creep up on him, he smiled gently to himself as his thumb stroked the back of his sleeping Maka's head. Sure, she could really piss him off, cause him internal bleeding multiple times with a book to his cranium, and she didn't have the outer features that he consistently teased her about, but she was still Maka. She made Soul a better person, always believed in him, and trusted him despite all of her family issues and her natural distrust in men. That fact only made Soul stronger, and it abetted their souls when molding to the other, because somehow, they attracted each other. He tried hard to be the 'cool' guy, and Maka was quite content with who she was. He was filled with darkness, when she shed light everywhere they traveled. He couldn't care less for grades, when Maka stressed over them in an obsessive manner.

Despite all of their differences, overall they were just two kids with goals and dreams like any other. They were ordinary and that was why he adored Maka, because when in doubt, she always had her chin up and would never hesitate to lift Soul and guide him back to their home.

That was the night Soul realized that nightmares were simply unfinished dreams, and that meant creating their own ending.

**So, they did.**

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Hope you all enjoyed my word-vomit! Please R&amp;R and follow if you enjoyed this, because this is an all-you-can-eat SoMa buffet! Again, message me for any requests and thank you so much for reading!**_

_**Swiggity Swager, Eren Jeager! :***_

_**-M**_


	2. Story 2: Shattered Pieces

_**A Sound Soul Dwells Within a Sound Mind and a Sound Body**_

**By: _amy2may_  
**

**Collection of One-Shots:**_** Soul Eater Edition**_

**Story Two: **_**Shattered Pieces**_

**Summary: **_**Maka meets the DWMA's new student, but when he's not everything he says he is, Soul finds that this man had broken his Meister and had taken a part of her.**_

**Rating: **_**T  
(for suggestive themes and language)  
**_

**Word Count: _3,657_**

**Author's Notes:**

****_**Very excited for this piece as I am a strong feminist and want to raise awareness for women who have to deal with being raped and living with it for the rest of their lives. I tried to make this as realistic as I could by putting myself in Maka's place. Hope you enjoy!**_

**DISCLAIMER: **

**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER. ALL I OWN IS THE PROMPT (EVEN THOUGH IT'S BEEN DONE MANY TIMES) AND THE OC. **

* * *

_**Shattered Pieces**_

_**.**_

Maka was walking home one afternoon, alone, due to the fact that she decided to stay after and speak with Stein about building her strength. She insisted for Soul to go ahead home, and after some bickering, the Meister finally convinced her Weapon to leave. Maka knew he wouldn't exactly favor staying at school, chasing after the clock as she learned for an extra two hours. Of course, with defeat, her partner had to play the situation off coolly by stating, "Yeah, staying at school is uncool, anyways," before he turned out the door. She expected it, since Soul did have his strange expectations set for himself.

The sandy-blonde smiled to herself thinking of it.

It was around 6:00 and the sunset painted the horizon that hung over Death City. Deep colors of blue that matched Patty's eyes, fading into violet, followed by a dusty shade of pink. The ends of the earth sparked in contact with the fire that licked horizon as it soon bled into a deep red-orange.

The sun huffed, recruiting until dawn. The moon's blood-lusted grin appeared, slowly making its way to the center, high in the sky above. All stars perfected in their constellations, harmony commencing throughout the night.

Maka was so lost in the scenery, she didn't notice the person blocking her path, as she absentmindedly bumped into their form, and her books dropping at her feet.

Shaking her head, the girl let out a surprised "oh," before bending down and reaching for her textbooks that scattered the ground beneath them. The form she had ran into fell to their knees to assist Maka in her tiny mess.

She didn't think of anyone being with her, even though there was obviously a human right in front of her, Maka was so content in her own little world, she never looked deeper into the situation, until the person handed her what of her items they had collected. Finally snapping out of the trance, the world around her seemed to appear more vivid as her mental-state locked itself away. Maka turned her head to get a better look, meeting the eyes of the stranger.

Smiling, Maka thanked them and bowed her head. It was a boy around her age, but he almost looked familiar. Then, it clicked. "Have I seen you before?" The young Meister questioned, tilting her head slightly. Dark, chocolate hair, tan, quite masculine, judging to be almost 5'8, and- oh!

Yet, the boy beat her to talking, "I'm no one particular." He shrugged, casually. "I'm still pretty new here, to be honest. I do recall seeing you at the Academy, though. Am I right? You attend the DWMA?" Maka looked around, a wave of discomfort washing over her as the- so called- portrait, had its space on the wall, ready to be displayed. The air grew chilly, and Maka was very iffy about staying out late without her Weapon.

However, she still managed to find a bit of relief in the boy in front of her, his kind grin bringing some light into the atmosphere as the dark clouds swayed over the blood-drenched moon, with the mocking smile.

Exhaling, the ash-blonde gave him a gentle, but uneasy, smirk; "Uh, um, yeah. I do go to the DWMA. Actually," she added, scratching the back of her head, sheepishly with her free hand, "I knew I had seen your face before. It just now occurred to me that you are a new peer!" Maka removed her hand from the hair on her head, and extended it in front of her. "I'm Maka. Maka-"

"Albarn." The student finished, chuckling at her baffled expression, also reaching out and placing his hand in hers, giving it a shake before dropping it. "Wow, I would not have figured you to be the famous Maka Albarn." Frantically, the dark-haired teen waved his in front of him, "N-Not... I- Don't take that in the wrong way! It's just that... you are so tiny, and... well, c-cute."

It was Maka's turn to laugh, giving off a soft giggle, so he wouldn't take that action to offense. He blushed furiously and averted his eyes to the cobblestone ground beneath them as he nervously rubbed the nape of his neck.

"Thank you," she said, genuinely flashing her white pearls, before gazing at her shoes with sudden interest. Maka's mood fell slightly, but she glanced back up to see the kid staring back at her and once again, sending a gentle smile with a hint of sorrow behind it.

"Really; thank you. It's nice to hear that someone appreciates me for me once in a while, you know?" Those piercing, jade eyes were suddenly fogged over by a stinging sensation. "My Weapon, ya see... well, I love that bastard to death, but it's like he doesn't exactly appreciate me, and always calls me out for not possessing certain qualities that perv would like to see in a woman." She shrugged, "But that's okay, I guess. I'm pretty happy with myself and I guess that is what counts after all."

The boy crossed his buff, tan arms and shook his head, dark brown hair dancing as it got caught in the air. "It's quite surprising to hear that after the talk of you two being a power-couple of some sort." Instantly, the heat in Maka's face rose as if she were a thermometer in a pot of boiling water. When the stranger noticed that, he responded, "Ah, so you are one?"

"N-No!" The Meister argued, lamely and tightly shutting her eyes. Taking a breath, Maka spoke, "No, it's nothing like that. Just partners." Her voice was monotone, but almost a hint of disappointment wavering in the simple statement.

"Well, I for one, Maka, find you pretty intriguing. Maybe you and I could plan on getting to know each other more, sometime?"

The innocent girl had not been in many situations like this one. It was rare for a guy, outside of her three usual idiots, and her excuse of a father, to speak to her. Especially hit on her and then ask her on some-sort-of-a-date. In fact, it felt nice to have someone attractive and sweet take interest in her.

After defeating the Kishen, Maka did get this a lot more often, but it was still a learning experience to her.

"Well, perhaps if you're not doing anything for the rest of the afternoon, you can come over to my place and I can prepare you dinner, if you'd like?" On a regular basis, Maka would never had considered such an offer to someone she had just met, but this guy was a student and so far he was really kind, and she was planning on cooking a buffet for only Soul and her, in order to dispose of many food items before their expiration date. Three people to eat it would be less troublesome, so her and Soul could avoid the stress of one of them getting sick.

So, he accepted her offer and they headed towards the only home she knew. They began with small talk, jumping on the idea of getting to know one another, better. Believe it or not, they both had an uplifting passion for reading and found learning itself interesting. He asked her questions about her partnership with Soul, and he told her that he was still in search of a partner, or Meister, to be exact.

Realizing halfway that Maka had no clue as to what his name is, she eventually questioned it, his answer being nothing exotic, but just an average, "Jack." She also learned a little about him and his old town, and what stories he has been told about Death and the city, Maka informed him on what is true and what is just tall-tales. Maka also was educated that Jack was planning on going to hike up and take the sword Excalibur.

Maka almost fainted on the spot as she persuaded him never to bring that specific sword back to her hometown. She had vowed that she would not listen to his back-story ever, "EVER," the girl repeated thoroughly, "AGAIN."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Reaching her apartment, Maka took out her house keys, inserted them in the slot, and turned the knob, allowing the door to fly open. The two slid their shoes off at the entrance, and headed into the living room, Maka then threw her bag and books on the counter. She cupped her hands around her mouth, "Soul! I'm home!" No response. "Soul? Are you home?" With still no response, she figured he had gone out somewhere. Maka preferred him to leave a note, but she shrugged it off and turned to her new classmate.

"I guess he's not home. I would've loved for you to meet my partner." The girl stated, making her way to the kitchen to preheat the oven. She couldn't deny that she felt uneasy with a stranger in her house with no one home, but this guy seemed down-to-earth and sensitive. All she could do was hope to Death that this wasn't some insane boy she picked off the street. No matter what, she kept her posture and composure on the outside. Well, mostly. Her legs had been shaking since they stepped into the house, but luckily Jack stood across the counter from her.

"You know," the dark-headed boy began, "I'm surprised you feel so bonded to this 'Soul' when he obviously doesn't appreciate you as much as you deserve to be." His words shocked Maka, she almost let out a gasp, but kept it contained. She didn't want to come off as vulnerable, considering that she was home alone with a guy that she barely knew.

Simply, Maka shook her head and met the boy's dark, green eyes, with her own hardened pair. "Soul may say stupid things a bit more often than he should, but that doesn't change the fact that we connected and that he is my designated partner." Maka couldn't help but to snap at him for the comment, and the way Jack had remarked the sentence so slyly, caused the fire in the pit of her stomach to roar. She was well aware of how painful her light-haired friend's words could sting, and she needed no one to inform her of it.

Jack grinned again, in the same sickening way he had done before and walked around the counter, grasping onto Maka's wrists, then leaning closer, "I can show you the easiest way to resonate your soul with mine." His warm breath against her ear made the Meister shiver in pure fright, yet nothing could replace the utter feeling of shock when Jack's lips brushed against the skin of her neck. He then attacked her lips, earning a yelp from the girl, and startling her when his moist tongue plunged into her mouth as his adventure had just begun.

This wasn't what she wanted.

Her first kiss, too. Snatched cruelly away from her at the blink of an eye.

Tears brimmed her orbs as she questioned the events. How long would he stay? What would he do to her? How far would this go? Where is Soul? When is Soul returning? Was this how it would be? What if it went too far? Can she gather the courage and strength required to kick him into the next year? What if he got her pregnant? What about Soul? Soul... She mentally apologized to him for not being strong enough. Maka really was weak after all. Pathetic.

Jack's right hand slid up to her hair and he roughly grabbed a handful of her chestnut locks, as the other hand tightened its grasp around her waist. The teen obviously was planning to ruin everything Maka had worked towards, as he stumbled across the room with Maka, refusing to break apart their lips, allowing them to crash down on the couch. His tongue gained dominance, for Maka did not wish to compete in that, but with the force of the kiss, if her tongue stayed limp in her mouth, he could practically choke her.

Jack's legs rested on either side of the girl that was currently vulnerable, as he pulled back from the kiss, a trail of saliva following until it snapped. The boy smirked and bit his lip, leaning down for his lips to once again sit beside her ear as he huskily whispered, "I will make you mine tonight, Maka Albarn. In more ways than just one." He licked torturously around the shell of her ear, and at this point, Maka could not retain the tears pooling in her jade eyes or the quivering of her entire body.

He nipped and licked his way down to Maka's neck, leaving a path of butterfly kisses at her jaw line before sinking his teeth harshly into the creamy, untouched skin. She cried out and squirmed under the stranger, but he had pinned her hands above her head and his ankles wrapped around hers. Desperately searching for an escape, she had basically waved her white flag when the girl came to the conclusion that there was no way out of this. Tears streamed over her cheeks when Jack sucked on her neck, leaving his mark on her.

Maka felt disgusted. Some man had tattooed her skin and she gave no input. There were no consensual agreements or emotions. She would not be giving herself to a man she loved, but instead, Maka would be claimed by a stranger-no-a rapist. A womanizing, good-for-nothing man. And the only thought that flooded her mind was that she was too damn weak to do anything.

Her legs felt like jelly, shaking at the slightest contact.

Her fingers clung desperately to the couch cushion as if her life depended on it.

Sweat pricked at her forehead in tiny beads.

Her hair had been ripped roughly from the hair ties it was held up with, the pain stinging her scalp.

Her eyes were officially glossed over with the one emotion she hated to show: vulnerability.

Her heart panicked at the lack of oxygen because she simply couldn't even take an intake of breath.

Her mind screamed at her to do something; anything.

Jack's teeth skimmed lightly down to her shirt collar. Fucking Shibusen uniforms. "Fucking button-up blouse," she thought when his hands found the top button. "Please, stop!" She practically began begging once his left hand caressed her body-lower and lower, resting it on her upper leg, slightly up her skirt.

Maka trembled vigorously, as one finger found the fabric under the plaid skirt and the other started flicking at the buttons of the blouse, her eyes screwed shut.

_One button._

One hickey.

_Two button._

Two eyes on her.

_Three button._

Three sobs.

_Four button._

Four eyes on her.

_Five button._

Five fingers, curled into a fist, hurling towards his face.

_Wait, what the hell...?_

Maka's eyes widen. It was as if everything went in slow motion.

**.**

**.**

**.**

A flash of white caught her attention before a large crash petrified her. The girl's gasp hung in the air before it undoubtedly thickened and an eerie silence stood. The quiet was deafening, despite the heaving breaths from the residents of the home. Relief washed over Maka like waves washing over the shore on a high tide.

Salty liquids poured from those emerald eyes. He had just saved her from a horrid situation; not to mention the glass-topped coffee table had completely been crushed from the tackle, but at least the shattered glass broke their fall. Nevertheless, there he was, coming to her rescue, once again. Although, this time, she would not scold Soul, claiming she was able to handle it on her own and without his help, because this time, it was different.

The dark-headed boy smirked mischievously, even if shards of glass bore into his back and let out a laugh that scared Maka senseless, causing her to consciously wrap her unbuttoned shirt around her small form, squeezing the clothing in between her fingers. His deep, emerald eyes flashed back to Maka's, making her shudder and Soul's scowl to increase intensely. Such a look would usually cause others to panic and flee in fright, but Jack was resisting, almost pleasured by the situation and her snowy-haired partner's reaction.

Force connected with the cheek of the boy who interfered in Soul's most important relationship; the force belonging to none other than the fist of the male a part of that relationship. The sound echoed through the house as the harassed girl flinched. The growl that Soul's lips released was low and utterly intimidating when he spoke: "What the hell do you think you were doing to Maka?"

"Ah, Soul Eater Evans; what nice timing!" Jack chuckled. "Where did you come from so suddenly?"

"I fell asleep. I was woken up by a scream and Maka's jagged wavelength. That's when I realized that something wasn't right." Soul inhaled and exhaled carefully, trying to calm his nerves, but the anger hazing over his vision was close to overbearing. "Now, answer my fucking question: Why in the actual _hell_ were your hands on _my_ Meister?" The Weapon's fingernails sunk into the other teen's darker-pigmented skin.

Jack's jaw tightened, but yet again, he laughed. "Oh, Evans," Soul's gaze hardened at the mention of that name, "You don't make her feel beautiful. She needed someone to give her a bit of a push, so I decided to help this poor, helpless girl out myself." The brunette boy snickered, glancing at Maka and licking his lips before turning back to her fuming partner. "You should have seen it! The way her tongue wrestled with mine, and oh damn-the moans I got from her! Some wouldn't expect much from her, but let me tell you how tight-"

The same hand that impacted his cheek earlier was now transformed into a scythe, the blade resting at Jack's neck, stopping the boy mid-sentence. "Maka." Soul breathed.

"S-S-Soul?"

"Does his soul look tasty?" That shark-like grin plastered onto the Scythe's face as he further proceeded to lower the blade. Though this grin was lifeless. It wasn't the same as the ones he had shot to her countless times in the past. No, this grin was... Deadly.

Maka's dull eyes stared at her lap as she answered with a nod, "Kill him."

**...**

Her partner wasted no time puncturing the victim's neck, Jack's mix of screams and stomach-churning laughter being the last thing to leave his mouth. Swallowing the heated, yet airy soul, neither had yet to move and stayed that way for a good five minutes. The pair kept their vision locked on their hands, until Soul stuck out his arm to his side and it changed with a flash of light, back into his original self. He then stood up and brushed himself off, glass surrounding the area, but he didn't stop until he hovered over the woman-of-the-night.

His blood-red orbs looked down on her, before dropping to his knees in front of Maka and buttoning her top for her in a swift motion. His fingers twitched and trembled uncontrollably as he clicked the top button and noticed the bruised mark on her neck, then allowing them to drop into his partner's lap.

Soul wrapped his arms around Maka's waist and nuzzled his head on her upper legs, feeling her freeze at the sudden action before relaxing some. "I'm sorry, Maka." He whispered in a rasp voice, shaking his head with his light hair tickling her bare legs. "I should of been there sooner." His locked arms around her adjusted to a firmer grasp.

Maka could only look down at him, seeing nothing but the head of "Winter Wonderland" and she twirled a piece of his hair in between her fingers. However, when those apologetic, ruby eyes looked up at her, she completely broke down into a fit of hiccups and sobs.

"D-Don't apologize you idiot." Maka buried her face in her palms, frantically shaking her head. "I feel s-so di-dirty! I couldn't do a fucking thing. My life..." she hicupped, "My life could have been r-ruined and-and I wouldn't have been able to f-fight back!" She held her eyelids together so tightly, it was beginning to give her a headache.

Soul watched her shatter like the impact of a vase hitting concrete would; some shards never to be found and to never be fixed.

That was when he realized this was _exactly_ that.

_Maka was the vase, now in pieces._

_He was the table that was supposed to hold her up for the people to bewilder her beauty and delicate features._

_Jack was the kid to push her, where she lost her balance, and fell. Only to have the remains to be gingerly picked up, and thrown out._

Maka would _never_ be the same, again. He could _never_ make her whole again. A state-of-mind was taken from her.

_It was men like that who made Maka so cautious._

But Soul knows that a cool guy would _NEVER_ be able to live knowing that this girl had no chance of regaining the person she used to be.

So, he enclosed his hands over hers, giving them a gentle squeeze before ruby met emerald.

Maka gasped.

That look in his eyes was like no other she had ever witnessed out of the many years they had been partners.

Determination, but there was a hint of softness... Something Maka couldn't exactly put her finger on.

With that, she bursted into a fit of sobs, clutching onto Soul's shirt, holding him like her life depended on it.

**.**

**.**

**.**

And he held her too.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Remember, you guys can send in prompts! Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and favs! It means a lot to me! Hope you enjoyed!**_


	3. Story 3: Isolation

**_A Sound Soul Dwells Within a Sound Mind and a Sound Body_**

**By: ****_amy2may_**

**Collection of One-Shots: ****_Soul Eater Edition_**

**Story Three: ****_Isolation_**

**Summary: ****_Maka realizes that she has fallen in love with Soul and she will go to any extent to keep this discovery a secret._**

**Rating: ****_K+_**

**_(for slight language)_**

**Word Count: ****_2,055_**

**Author's Notes:**

**_Updating earlier than I thought, but I had started this story a while back, so I just realized how close I was to finishing it and yeah... I decided to finish it because you guys are amazing! Thank you so much for all of the reviews, follows, and favorites! It means the world to me! Hope you enjoy!_**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER, OR THE CHARACTERS. ONLY THE PROMPT.**

* * *

**_Isolation_**

**_._**

It had been a rough day of training. Maka and Soul both knew the struggles would only grow for the two of them. Not only had they screwed up getting their hundredth soul, mistaking Blair as a Witch, but also they had to start over entirely. Surprisingly, the partners took their failure quite well, willing to start over again; they both understood that it was possible for them to gain that many souls, and step up to the home plate like they were before. Even if that meant having to run the bases that have already been imprinted with their footsteps.

That, though, was not the only obstacle. After Soul and Maka's challenge with Stein, testing their partnership, seeing if the two could have disagreements and still keep their soul-wavelengths intact, Maka had been struggling with herself.

Obviously, the challenge started off shaky, but the Meister and Weapon had to make the ultimate decision on what was more important, their little disputes, or advancing with one another. That was enough for them to obtain the main goal they had set for themselves in the first place. With that, they had won another battle together.

However, Maka and Soul have never felt so connected. Those specific events replayed over and over in the shorthaired girl's mind, and it still amazed her how far they have come. Yet, for some reason, Maka felt a sentimental relationship towards Soul. She couldn't exactly point out what it was, or what kind of feeling it was, but she was positive that such an emotion dwelled within her, and due to that, she had been avoiding Soul ever since. The brunette realized that wasn't a very strategical move on her part, but she could not help it, afraid of completely destroying the bond they have created.

She sighed, as Maka hugged her knees and admired the scenery that could be seen from her window. It was so difficult for her to comprehend, and it almost hurt. Soul had seemed to notice her isolating herself from the group and had pestered her a few times about it, but she always brushed him off, pretending that she was alright. Of course, Soul wasn't an idiot (for the most part), and Maka was well aware that Soul knew better than to believe her. The small girl had never lied with such ease, much to her annoyance.

Maka's thoughts were interrupted when she heard the TV flip off and a door close. Knowing it was Soul, she perked up. The young Meister was starving. She refused dinner from the Scythe, saying she wasn't hungry. Although, she didn't lie when she said that. With all the butterflies fluttering in her stomach, and the uneasy emotions that were assumed to be her newly discovered feelings towards Soul, her appetite was pretty occupied at the moment. As the hours of thinking and being almost quarantined in her room, however, Maka figured her butterflies and her "Soul-Eater-Evans-Feelings" fought to the death, leaving no survivors and her stomach empty.

The Technician couldn't help but to release a sigh when she stood up and walked to her door. Her breath shook slightly, as the anxiety built up, along with the rate of her heart increasing. Maka was afraid of bumping into Soul. She wouldn't know what to do or say! She has never been placed in such a nerve-wracking position before in her life! All Maka knew was that she would have to let him know eventually, and just thinking of that caused her to hold her breath. Whether she liked it or not, Soul was her Weapon, and in time of resonating their souls and continuing their work as a team, this would only be harder to hide.

Never, in her life, would Maka risk her friendship with Soul simply to hide her attraction towards him. As time passed, she knew that if she kept these thoughts buried deep below, the more obstacles her and Soul would have to overcome. Their wavelengths would sooner-or-later become off-balanced.

All of this, because Maka had _fallen in love with her partner._

* * *

Exhaling once more, Maka turned her doorknob slowly, her door creaking as she carefully tugged it open. Despite her efforts in making this soundless trip to the kitchen, she was failing horribly, and poor Maka hadn't even taken one step outside of her room. The door eventually cracked open just enough for her to squeeze her body through. The girl's emerald orbs scanned the room. When it appeared to be empty, Maka relaxed some of the tension she unknowingly had building up within her.

She tiptoed towards her destination, patting herself on the back, feeling nothing but pure accomplishment. Therefore, to drain her excitement, she hopped an outstanding one-inch off the ground, throwing her fist up, and opening her mouth to let out a silent cheer. She then did a double take, verifying the fact that both Blair and Soul were still locked away in their rooms.

With a content sigh, Maka began to pull out the desired meats and condiments to decorate her sandwich. With a swipe of mayonnaise, a pinch of salt and pepper, a slice of pepper-jack cheese, a slab of turkey, a squirt of mustard, and a dash of oregano, her masterpiece was complete! At this point, Maka was practically drooling as she rubbed her hands together, ready to devour her meal.

Grabbing her plate and plucking a napkin from their pantry, the small brunette carefully set her things down on the coffee table in the living room, and took a seat on the couch, savoring the feeling of the soft cushions as she was finally free to relax. That is until she spotted the television remote across the room sitting on top of the TV, taunting her. She groaned and stomped her foot on the carpet, before clutching the device in her hand and clicking the on button, instantly turning the volume down so no one knew she was outside of her room. Flicking the remote on the couch, Maka decided to fix herself a glass of water while she was still standing.

While tapping her foot, Maka filled her glass with water and began making her way back to her food, when she came to a sudden stop in the doorframe. The Meister wanted to bellow out in frustration at this point. There, in front of her, was her Weapon sprawled out on the couch, obviously waiting for her return. The last thing Maka wanted to do was make any kind of contact with Soul, but of course, as if planned, he was there, guarding her work of culinary art. A pleasant surprise, however, was that Soul had not taken any interest to her sandwich. Honestly, Maka would have expected Soul to be munching on it by now, but obviously, he was there for another reason.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Gripping harder to her cup, Maka slowly backed up, trying to quietly maneuver herself around the house and back into her room without being caught. Her plan failed horribly when she heard, "Maka, I know you're there. It's uncool to avoid your partner."

The dirty blonde cursed under her breath, beginning to step backwards more hastily, now. Maka put down her water on the counter before turning on her heel and darting towards the door that led inside her room, but right as she was about to reach her place of comfort, two strong arms wrapped around her waist, bringing her to a abrupt halt, with a tiny, high pitched yelp leaving her lips.

"S-Soul!" Maka squealed, struggling to release herself from his hold. "Soul," she tried to reason, as the boy lifted her bridal-style, "I just want to eat my dinner in peace!" Maka squirmed in his arms, but Soul continued to walk in the direction of the living room, ignoring her.

Dropping the petite girl on the couch, the silver-haired teen held her in place by grabbing her shoulders, shaking her upper body, slightly. Even though Maka averted her eyes from his, Soul's stare was icy, yet it was as if those crimson eyes were pleading, confused, hurting, and even. It almost made her shiver. Isolating herself from her closest friends, and the one person her soul can bond with, stung her heart. Sadly, facing the girl's pathetic insecurities, she felt as if it had to be done. Soul, on the other hand, disagreed entirely.

"Maka, what the hell is up with you?!" He growled, causing his friend to cringe. Sure, Soul knew making the other-half-of-his-duo feel bad was extremely uncool, but Maka had been making him feel the same way. It was about time she knew how he felt, too.

"Come on, Tiny Tits; answer me." Hearing the nickname he had given her when they first met infuriated the girl. Her eyes shot up to meet his, flames meeting flames. They both were obviously pissed, but they were also both obviously dying without each other.

"Shut up, Soul! If you are so unhappy with me, you could find yourself someone with an hourglass figure to make you feel better about your 'cool status!'" She snapped back. The words felt like an attack that reflected back to the person who directed it.

Soul's eyes softened, only to become hard again as he comprehended her words. "Maka," the sterling-haired Weapon began, his voice low, "I don't want anyone else." His gaze refused to meet hers, "That isn't the point, though." Soul adjusted his stare back to his handler, pulling her close, their noses centimeters from touching. "What's up? Why are you avoiding us? No, why are you avoiding _me_, Maka?" Her mouth was gaping slightly, arms hanging limply at her sides, and tears outlining the Meister's piercing, green orbs.

She attempted to free herself from Soul's grasp, however she only got angrier at the fact that she couldn't. Sighing, Maka looked down at her lap and allowed her bangs to drape over her features. She bit her lip and mumbled, "Just let me go, Soul. You know I'm not strong enough to fight you..."

He relaxed, sighing, "Maka, I just need to know what's been up. As partners, I have to know. You can't continuously hide your soul wavelength. I mean what's up with that?! How are we supposed to fight? You are struggling to keep it hidden from me!" He screeched, "What?! What is so damn secretive, Maka?!"

Abruptly turning her head, she whispered, "I didn't want you to find out." With that, she released her wavelength in order for Soul to understand what had distracted his Meister for so long.

_And he did.  
**_**_

The wavelength had so much force, her partner's back slammed against the couch, but it didn't cause pain. It was more like a sensation. Lightness floated around him, filling his chest with nothing Soul had ever felt before in his years of living.

_True love, at it's finest._**_  
__**

Though, by the time he felt it all, Maka was already on her feet, tears streaking her face with clenched fists at her side.

"There!" she cried out, suddenly cupping her hand over her mouth to muffled her sobs, shutting her eyelids together, tightly. "There."

Beginning to walk away, the Meister was stopped by weight holding her wrist. Yet, she refused to face _his_ direction, that was until he spun her around, swiping her hand away from her lips, and kissing her, passionately.

Maka squealed a tad, eyes widening, before melting completely. Soul had loosened his grip on her wrists, Maka then using that to her advantage as she maneuvered her hands to the back of his neck. Her partner soon following along, by wrapping his arms around her waist and smiling into the kiss. Lips gliding in perfect harmony.

Hesitantly pulling apart, the couple lingered, feeling each other's hot breaths on their lips. Then, resting their foreheads on their significant other's, big jade eyes searched for his darker ones, as if she were asking him the unspoken question.

In response, Soul pressed a feather kiss against Maka's lips before grinning, sincerely; something she hadn't seen in ages, and she returned the gesture.

_"I love you, Maka."_

Sobbing freely and jumping, coiling her legs around his waist, his newly pronounced love about strangled him in an embrace, her face in the crook of his neck.

* * *

**_A/N:_**

**_Don't forget to review, favorite and follow! Thank you to all of my readers! Don't forget, you can message me prompts you want to see or comment them! R&amp;R!_**

**_Swiggity Squidigy!_**

* * *

_"I love you, too, Soul."_


	4. Story 4: Taking Cover

_**A Sound Soul Dwells Within a Sound Mind and a Sound Body**_

**By: ****_amy2may_**

**Collection of One-Shots: ****_Soul Eater Edition_**

**Story Four: Taking Cover  
**

**Summary: ****_Maka is afraid of tornadoes. Soul is afraid she's insane. Enjoy. _**

**Rating: K+**

_**(for some language I might of forgot about!)**_

**Word Count: ****_775_**

**Author's Notes:**

_**Wow, it's been a while since I've updated, so sorry if this is really crappy. I'm in a musical and so half of my summer is taken so yeah! This story is based on my biggest fear- tornadoes. I've had traumatic experiences so I at least wanted to make the best out of my fears with SoMa fluff!**_

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER. JUST MY OWN FEARS.**

* * *

"Damaging winds up to 70 miles per hour, with a slight rotation forming. Those in  
Death City take cover immediately as the storm is heading directly in your direction  
and should be there in an estimated three minutes. More coming up after this."  
Maka was pacing back and forth, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. Soul's eyes  
followed her as she made her way to the left side of the room once more today.  
Irritably, Soul sighed and rested his head on his fist. "Maka, seriously, how long are  
you going to do this?"

"You know tornadoes are my worst fear." She spat in return. The wind began to pick  
up speed as their bickering continued, the leaves rustling started to pound against the  
house along with limbs that strayed from their branches. One particular limb falling  
onto the powerline. Maka let out a scream, launching herself at her roommate.

Soul fell back onto the couch with an 'oomph', cursing under his breath. The storm had  
knocked out their power and updates on the raging storm, the last thing he needed was  
his Meister falling apart on him. Literally.

He stood up, his partner still clinging to him enough where he didn't even have to hold  
her up; she was stuck to him like super glue. "Alright, Maka," he groaned, hoisting her  
up onto his hip, "We are going to the storm,cellar." Nodding, she wrapped her legs  
around his waist and whimpered into his collar.

Stepping down the stairs to their apartments, Soul felt ridiculous, as if he were having  
to carry a baby on his chest. When he signed up to attend Shibusen, he never would  
have imagined that this was what he was signing up for. Granted, he must of chosen  
the wrong group to hang around with, because somehow, it was always them being  
dragged into these kinds of things.

Once reaching the bottom floor, Soul had his own realization as to how chaotic the  
storm really was.

The wind was howling and roughly whipping trash, twigs, dirt, and other litter out in  
the streets. Dry lightning cracked across the sky, followed by great rolls of thunder.  
Branches were falling left and right, along with the blueberry-sized hail.

Maka held tightly onto her partner's shirt, squeezing her eyelids tightly together and  
her teeth clenched. "Soul!" She cried, her voice cracking, desperately. His white hair  
frequently blew in his face, making him squint his eyes in an attempt to located the  
shelter, given these events don't occur too often due to their desert-like surroundings.  
And how a tornado grew to be Maka's worst fear instead of- I dunno -a Kishin or Witch?  
Soul will never know.

Nevertheless, he evacuated the trembling girl into one of the few storm shelters. He  
opened the dwarf-door and allowed Maka to slide off of him before he pulled the chain  
for the old light to flicker on and letting the two crawl in the small area, shutting the  
door behind them.

Despite the fact they were underground and out of harm's way, Maka continued to  
shake in her boots as the wind grew louder outside. The teen next to her rolled his  
eyes, again, and hoisted her form up onto his lap, allowing her to bury her face in the  
crook of his neck, her arms wrapped around his neck, as well.

A deep shade of red took place on his face while awkwardly pat her back.  
This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Soul woke up to the sound of light breathing in his ear. Blinking a couple of times to  
renew his vision. Once he could see straight, the Weapon realized that his Meister was  
sound asleep in his lap.

Her sleeping body laid slanted on his, her head against his shoulder blade, her hands  
curled into loose fists in front of her mouth which was slightly open. Her small legs  
were bent next to his thigh, knees resting on his torso. As for the boy underneath her,  
he was simply sprawled out. Legs spread, one arm thrown over his partner and the  
other limp at his side.

He observed his surroundings, concluding that they had fallen into slumber in the  
storm cellar. Even though the sound of winds at 70 miles per hour were no longer  
heard, he still couldn't tell if there were clear skies yet or not. He'd never tell her, but  
he let a few more hours pass just so they wouldn't have to leave this cramped, yet cozy  
room.

Soul kind of wished for more tornado visits in Death City, Nevada.


	5. Story 5: Light Without Darkness

_**A Sound Soul Dwells Within a Sound Mind and a Sound Body**_

**By:** _amy2may_

**Collection of One-Shots:** _Soul Eater Edition_

**Story Five:** _Light Without Darkness_

**Summary:** _He had awoken in a strange place. Never had he seen any of the scenery before, and he couldn't recall ever visiting. No doubt, it was odd, but the sensation was one he had never felt before. This place was almost like the heaven he envisioned in his head. Lightness._

**Rating:** _T  
__(for language)_

**Word Count: **_913_

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER, THE CHARACTERS, OR THE PROMPT.**

* * *

_**Light Without Darkness**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

He had awoken in a strange place. Never had he seen any of the scenery before, and he couldn't recall ever visiting. No doubt, it was odd, but the sensation was one he had never felt before. This place was almost like the heaven he envisioned in his head. Lightness, with a phenomenon of bright colors appearing across the overly-bright, blue sky above. It seemed to be the Northern Lights, but there was no doubt he was not up north.

It was surprisingly at a comfortable temperature, especially for the attire he had woken up in: a spotless, white tuxedo, with one red rose, the shade of his eyes, tucked into the breast-pocket and not to mention the bow-tie made up of musical notes he had once used in the song he and his partner resonate to.

His partner.

The snowy-headed boy frantically looked around for his partner-in-crime, realizing they could've been in the middle of a battle. Maybe he had passed out? No, that would be impossible... would it? The last thing he remembered was drifting off into a night's slumber after a lazy-day for the duo.

So if that is the case, where is she?

Crimson eyes searched around, until they met with a station. Empty, yet lovely and peaceful... welcoming, even. He waited for a while, in hope of a train to take him to any destination, but one never showed up. To his surprise, he saw a figure approaching him, walking on the tracks, mindlessly humming. Soul's weapon-like instincts suddenly kicked in, as he hurriedly hoped from the platform to the terminal and ran up to the person.

"Are you crazy? A train could come any-" Soul cocked his head to the side. "Maka?" Her hair was pulled back in a formal style by angel wing clips, and curled into loose ringlets. She wore a fitting white dress that flowed down to her golden ballet flats, with white gloves that stretched to her elbows. Soul bit his lip and sharply looked the other way. "Why are you so damn reckless?" He irritably muttered, grabbing ahold of her wrist and attempting to stomp away with her following behind.

However, her feet were glued to the ground. He glanced over his shoulder with a questioning look, but a light shade of pink took over when she started laughing maniacally. Did he say something that stupid? Had they really been here before? What in Death's name was going on?

Once her fit of giggles and red face had become a thing in the past, she smiled innocently at him. "There's no train coming, Soul."

He looked like a fish out of water as he tried to say something, but only a random selection of syllables and letters were spluttered out. Saving him from any other embarrassing scenes, she laced their fingers together and confidently continued her pathway, Soul shortly slacking behind her. "This is my soul."

"Y-Your soul...?"

"Mhm."

Her Weapon hastily pulled away from her, his face hiding underneath the dark castings of his bangs and hand shoved into his pockets. He turned from her worried gaze and sighed, "Your soul is beautiful, Maka." Running a hand over his face, Soul wearily met her stare. "Your soul is so fucking beautiful. It's pure. It's untainted. It's fucking perfect, Maka." His snappy comment shocked her as Maka clutched the fabric over her chest. It was obvious his moody outburst hurt her, but this had been something that was bothering Soul for months now. It was about time she heard what was clouding his mind, too.

"Wha-"

He flailed his arms, "Everything you do is beautiful! You are fucking light itself! So, why did you think that light and darkness could work out? He took a deep breath. "We're total opposites, Maka."

All she could do was stand there, mouth gaped open.

Soul averted his stare, shoving his hands into his pockets.

There was an eery silence surrounding them. Maka could hear the bothersome buzz, pounding against her skull. That was when she decided to speak.

"You can't have darkness without light." Her voice was strong and confident, as if she were about to fight an enemy, telling the kishin that she was going to take their soul. "You see, even if my soul is pure and is made up of mostly light, we are still casting shadows." She gestured to their silhouettes.

"Darkness, by definition, is the absence of light. Thus, without light, the world would be consumed by black."

"But what about light without darkness?"

"Scientifically, light doesn't depend on darkness."

Soul glanced at her, then back to his shoes. She had proven his point. He depends on her, but she doesn't have to depend on him.

"But-" Maka continued, a smile pulling at her lips, "I'm not light. I'm not the particles that are made up to travel in straight lines, nor am I used to make our ambiences visible. You know, above anyone else, that I, myself, carry madness, too." She allowed her smile to break through while Soul watched with widened eyes. She always said the right things.

She always knew what to say.

"Furthermore," Maka concluded, "I am your Meister, and therefore, I do depend on you." The blonde outstretched her hand towards her partner, and he gladly accepted the invitation.

"You're the coolest Meister, too."

They exchanged grins and he squeezed her hand.

"Let's go home."

"Yeah."

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_I started rewatching Soul Eater to get a feel for the characters again because I hate OOC, and I fear that I write that way, especially because many of the Soul Eater characters are hard to master, especially Soul. So please give me feedback, and please send me prompts/requests!__  
_

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
